


Warrior Couple One-Shots

by Inked_Doodles



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi, and a setting, comment a couple, love has no gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Doodles/pseuds/Inked_Doodles
Summary: This is a collection of Warrior couple one-shots, ranging from Firestar/Smudge to Jayfeather/Half Moon. Whatever you want to read, you comment!





	1. Firestar/Smudge

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I will write nearly anything, as long as it is not a direct lemon scene. However, SLIGHT mentions are allowed! I will write nearly any type of ship and idea, provided that it is not meant to be a crack!fic.  
> [This work was reposted from Wattpad. My account is Fanspazz_36, if you'd care to give it a look! As always, kudos and feedback are strongly appreciated. I can't improve or write what you guys want if I don't have a stable idea! Thanks for reading!]

A fiery ginger tom crept through the forest, haunches low and nose quivering. The scent of mouse mingled with the sweet, earthy scent of vibrant green grass and rich soil. Firestar stalked through the grass, keeping his ears perked forward and emerald green eyes wide and alert.

Through his heavy concentration, the tom was oblivious to the fact that he had wandered to the Twolegplace. As he pounced, the tiny, furry creature vanished through a hole in the wooden fence. With a single irritated flick of his tail, he opened his jaws and let the air seep onto his tongue. With a start, he realized that the scent was familiar. Throughout the many moons that he had been in ThunderClan, he had forgotten his kittypet past, as he should.

Taking a slight step forward, the ThunderClan leader craned his neck to peer at the top of the rickety wooden fence. A cautious voice warned him to leave, to turn tail and return to his Clan. Scenting the familiar tang in the air again, he blinked once and sprang up the fence.

The view Firestar was met with was a spacious, beautiful garden lined with sweet-smelling bushes and neat flowers. The familiar scent only grew stronger, intriguing the tom. He pushed off with his haunches and landed gracefully, picking his way through the green garden. The Twolegplace had a large porch, screened in with a curious black netting. Creeping forward and propping his front paws on the wood, the ginger tom stretched his neck to gaze around.

In the corner was a small kittypet nest, covered in black and white fur. With a pang, he realized immediately who the scent belonged to. "Oh, Smudge..." A whisper escaped his jaws, and sadness gripped his heart. He longed to stay and visit with his old friend, but his duties awaited him and he knew that staying would only make his yearning for the past grow stronger.

As he turned to leave the garden, a tinkling of bells rang in his ears and the noise of a cat-flap shutting made him whip around in surprise. Firestar gazed in surprise at Smudge. He had grown since they last saw each other. The black and white tom who was once plump was now lean and healthy-thin. His friend had grown rather handsome, ThunderClan's leader admitted to himself in shock.

A gasp of recognition left Smudge's maws. "Firepaw! You came back!" A laugh rang through the air as the tom bounded through the grass.

"Smudge! I-it's nice to see you, but-" He broke off, noting the look of hurt in his old friend's eyes. "How have you been?"

A purr rumbled both toms' throats as the black and white kittypet stepped forward to touch noses with the leader.

**~TO BE CONTINUED?~**


	2. Mothwing/Leafpool

A purr rose from Leafpool’s throat as the herb’s minty flavor massaged her tongue. It was newleaf, and ThunderClan was doing well. Cats were recovering from sickness and growing plump again, and the Clan’s newest litter of kits were growing as they should be. In short, Leafpool was glad to be alive. As she continued carefully nipping the stems of the needed herbs, a sweet yet fishy scent pervaded the air around her.

Without turning around, she murmured through a leaf, “Hello, Mothwing.” A purr sounded from beside her, and it was then that the older medicine cat lifted her head in greeting.

“Hello, Leafpool! How are you?” The RiverClan she-cat’s purr was warm and bright; immediately, Leafpool’s heart swelled with affection for her friend. Her green eyes were always so full of life. It hurt that she couldn’t confess to the pretty she-cat how she really felt; there were three reasons why it was impossible. One: they were both she-cats. Two: medicine cats are not allowed to take mates, and, coincidentally, both had that responsibility. Three: it was considered scandalous for two cats of two Clans to take one another as mates. Three heart-wrenching reasons.

Leafpool blinked out of her reverie and turned away. “I’m fine. How about you?” Her tail swished slightly, irritated that she had to have feelings with a she-cat, much less one of a different Clan.

Something in her tone must have given some of her urgency away, as the younger she-cat stepped closer until their pelts brushed. Electricity sparked within Leafpool, causing her to look away uncomfortably.

“Leafpool. What’s wrong?” Mothwing gently urged, tone softer. Her tail wrapped around Leafpool’s, preventing her from stepping away. It was silent for a moment, before the older cat sighed.

“Mothwing, I…” A longer pause. “I think I’m in love.”

The pretty RiverClan cat’s breath softly hitched, revealing her hope. “That’s great! Who’s the lucky cat?”

Leafpool ducked her head, staring at her paws. “I can’t tell you… I’m sorry…”

Mothwing swallowed silently and sat, blinking away the tears that were attempting to spill. “Oh. That’s- that’s alright! I’m here for you, no matter what.”

Leafpool purred gently, leaning her head against her friend’s shoulder. She sat beside Mothwing and wrapped her tail tightly over her paws, afraid that if she entwined their tails Mothwing would think less of her. Oh, how wrong was she…

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please make sure to tell me. If you didn't, also make sure to tell me what you don't like about it!  
> ~Also. Feel free to imagine what would happen next and write something about it! I ask only that you credit me, however.  
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
